Together? 'HaeHyuk vers'
by Fissi
Summary: Sakit yang Donghae torehkan pada Hyukkie tidak pernah menghapus rasa cinta yeoja itu padanya, yang hanya makin.. Yah, bertambah. Hyukkie sangat takut ketika Donghae mulai berbicara akhir dari kebersamaan mereka. Apa yang akan terjadi? GS OS Remake dari Together - KyuMin


Together?

.

.

HaeHyuk Couple Fanfiction,

.

Disclaimer: Cuma minjem nama dari mereka. Mereka milik diri mereka dan tuhan. Cerita ini pure buatan saya. Jika ada kesamaan atau yang lainya hanya kebetulan.

Summary: Kau bagaikan matahari yang bersinar angkuh di langit yang tidak akan pernah bisa aku capai. Aku berterima kasih pada keegoisanmu yang membuat kita bisa bersama.

GirlHyuk! Please! Unlike Don't read!

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk duduk termenung di hamparan pasir putih Jeju. Ia menutup matanya merasakan teriknya matahari yang membakar kulit putih nya. Menerawang menyusuri segala perasaan yang berkecamuk di dalam hatinya. Dengan perlahan namun pasti, ia mulai membuka matanya. Menengadah menatap matahari yang bersinar angkuh di langit. Tangan indah nya mulai terlurur seakan ingin menggapai ciptaan tuhan itu,

Seperti Donghae..

Slash!

Hampa,

Angin itu menyadarkan nya. Menyadarkannya tentang satu lubang besar di hatinya yang tak akan pernah tertutupi. Tanganya mulai mengepal mengingat rasa perih itu, rasa perih yang tidak pernah hilang dari hari-harinya. Rasa perih yang tidak akan pernah habis karena luka yang selalu menganga lebar.

Eunhyuk menatap pasir yang ada di sekitar kakinya, dengan tanpa sadar jari-jari indahnya mulai bergerak diatas pasir putih itu. 'Lee Donghae'

Drass..

Eunhyuk tersenyum miris,

Ombak itu..

Kenapa ia tidak membantu Eunhyuk untuk menghapus Donghae dari hatinya? Dan jika saja nama itu akan mudah terhapus dari hatinya. Jika saja rasa perih itu akan bisa menghapus nama Donghae seperti ombak yang dengan mudahnya menghapus nama Donghae dari pasir itu.

Namun, apa? Kenyataannya, tidak pernah satu tetes pun perih itu menghapus nama Donghae dari hati, bahkan pikiran dan hidupnya. Yang ada hanya rasa sakit yang bertambah dan keinginan ingin memiliki yang kian membesar yang entah akan tercapai atau tidak. Dan satu kenyataan yang amat pahit.

Cinta nya itu berterpuk sebelah tangan,

Sakit..

Sangat, bahkan perih.. Sudah 5 tahun ia menyimpan rasa ini. Rasa cintanya yang selalu meluap untuk Donghae yang tidak pernah terbalaskan. Hari ini, tepat 5 tahun pernikahan mereka. Dimana seharusnya mereka berbagi kasih sayang bersama dan menghabiskan hari di dalam sebuah villa romantic hanya berdua.

Hanya berdua..

Namun kata itu sungguh tabu untuk Eunhyuk, berada satu ruangan dengan Donghae pun adalah hari yang baik untuknya. Eunhyuk hanya bisa tersenyum saat orang-orang berkomentar terhadap kehidupan nya. Yahh.. Seperti, 'Beruntung sekali Eunhyukkie-ssi, ia bisa menikah dengan Lee Donghae perwaris Lee corp. yang tampan dan cool itu..'

Terkadang materi bukanlah sumber kebahagiaan. Ingin sekali Eunhyuk berteriak mengatakan itu pada dunia. Tak sedikit pun kebahagiaan yang ia raih dari Donghae, entah kenapa..

Apakah cinta tulusnya harus berbalaskan ketidak pedulian?

Apakah pengorbanannya harus berbalaskan kesedihan?

Apakah senyumnya harus berbalaskan air mata?

Love me or just hate me. But desparate me with your Indiffrence.

Cintai atau bencilah aku. Tapi jangan kau acuhkan ku.

1 January 2013,

Eunhyuk melihatnya dengan jelas.. Donghae, suaminya itu.. Memeluk… Wanita lain dengan mesra. Tidak pernah sekali pun Donghae memeluknya seperti itu. Dan,

Prang!

Bagaikan sebuah kaca yang sangat tipis yang akan hancur dengan satu sentuhan, hati Eunhyuk pecah menjadi butiran-butiran yang sangat kecil yang bahkan hampir tak kasak mata karena kecilnya. Sampai saat ini, Eunhyuk masih berusaha menata hatinya agar kembali seperti semula. Dan entah.. Entah sampai kapan, iapun tidak pernah tahu.

"Nyonya, tuan Lee sudah pulang. Beliau menunggu anda.." ujar salah satu Maid kepercayaan Donghae.

Eunhyuk mengangguk mengerti,"Aku akan segera masuk," jawab Eunhyuk dingin.

Maid itu mengangguk kemudian menunduk hormat, lalu berlalu meninggalkan Eunhyuk sendirian.

Eunhyuk masih terpaku pada tempatnya. Entah, ia tidak mau bertemu Donghae kali ini. Namun itu tidak mungkin. Dengan perlahan Eunhyuk-pun mulai beranjak bangun meninggalkan hamparan laut luas di depan villa khusus milik keluarga Lee ini.

Wae naega jakku ireohkke?

(Kenapa aku selalu seperti ini?)

Himdeureodo.. Apado..

(Meskipun lelah, meskipun menyakitkan)

Nan hansang neol saranghae..

(Aku selalu mencintai mu)

Neo, jamkkan nal saenggakhamyeon andwaelkka?

(Bisakah sebentar kau memikirkan ku?)

Jamkkan nal beollubwado andwaelkka?

(Bisakah kau melihat ku?)

Nan jinjja neoreul saranghae..

(Aku benar-benar mencintai mu)

Nan, amuri apado johaseo,

(Betapapun sakitnya, aku menyukai itu)

Hanbonman.. Nal saranghaejyeo~

(Satu kali saja.. Cintailah aku,)

*Hanbonman,*

.

Eunhyuk duduk dihadapan Donghae setelah seorang Maid menyiapkan tempat duduknya. Ia hanya diam tak menyapa Donghae, memfokuskan pandagannya keluar jendela besar di sampingnya. Mengamati debur ombak yang kian berderu seakan memanggil Eunhyuk untuk terlarut di dalam pesonanya. Seperti Donghae..

Dan lagi.. Seperti Donghae,

Donghae,

Donghae,

Donghae,

Eunhyuk tidak tahu sampai kapan nama itu akan tinggal di relung hatinya yang paling dalam.

"Nikmati waktumu. Kita hanya berada satu minggu disini," ujarnya dingin tanpa megalihkan tatapannya dari benda persegi di tangannya. Ya, sebuah I-pad. Tentu saja.

Eunhyuk mengangguk,"Baik." Jawab Eunhyuk tak kalah dingin sambil beranjak dari hadapan Donghae.

"Sampai kapan?"

Deg,

Jantung Eunhyuk berdetak kencang mendengar pertanyaan itu, inikah akhirnya?

Donghae meletakan I-pad dan membuka kacamatanya, kemudian menatap Eunhyuk yang tengah memunggunginya,"Apa kau tidak lelah seperti ini?" lanjutnya dengan nada serius.

Eunhyuk merasa lututnya melemas, matanya mulai kehilangan penglihatan buram dengan air mata yang siap terjun dengan deras,"A—Aku, Yah.. Aku.." jawab Eunhyuk gugup. Donghae membicarakan akhir?

Donghae beranjak dari duduknya, memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana hitam panjangnya,"Kau ingin berakhir seperti apa?" tanya Donghae sambil menatap keluar jendela.

Eunhyuk mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat, ia sungguh tidak sanggup.'Tuhan.. Tolong aku,' jeritnya dalam hati."Kau yang memulai dan kau yang mengakhiri.." jawab Eunhyuk dengan suara bergetarnya.

Donghae mengangguk,"Aku tidak suka berakhir sedih.., aku tahu kita tidak memulai semua ini dengan cinta.." ujar Donghae lirih.

"Apapun itu..," jawab Eunhyuk sambil berlalu meninggalkan Donghae, mengusap air matanya kasar.

Donghae menghela, menatap gundah saat melihat Eunhyuk melalui jendela di depan nya, seperti ini? Ini yang Eunhyuk mau?

.

.

Eunhyuk membawa tubuhnya duduk di sebuah taman yang sedikit tersembunyi di villa ini. Ia mendudukan tubuhnya, di salah satu kursi kemudian memeluk lututnya erat. Menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya."Hiks.." satu isakan meluncur dari bibir manisnya.

Awan-awan kelabu mulai berdatangan menutupi matahari yang menyinari Eunhyuk, kupu-kupu mulai beterbangan gelisah dan burung-burung mulai berkicau keras, seakan turut berduka dengan kisah cinta Eunhyuk. Berakhir dengan sedih?

Hujan lebat turun mengguyur daratan selatan Jeju, mengusir hawa panas yang membakar dan menggantinya dengan hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang. Eunhyuk masih tetap sama. Duduk di tempatnya dengan menekuk tubuhnya, berusaha menyembunyikan luka yang semakin mengaga lebar. Yang entah akan tersembunyi atau tidak.

.

Ibyeoreun eonda..

(Perpisahan telah datang)

Majimaki eonda..

(Akhir telah datang,)

Inunmuri heurenda, isimjangi bureunda~

(Air mata ku berjatuhan, hati ku berteriak dengan kencang)

Ibyeoreun jam apeuda~ Dan hanbonman,

(perpisahan sangat menyakitkan, Hanya satu kali saja,)

Geu mareul jiulsuisseo? Nan jinjja,

(Kata itu, bisakah aku menghapusnya? Aku benar-benar,

Halsu eobseo..

(tidak bisa)

Hiks.. Keu mareul nawaseo..

(Kata akhirnya terucap,)

Jebal.. Nae gyeote isseojyeo..

(AKu mohon.. Tetaplah disisiku,)

*Farewell is coming*

.

22.30

Eunhyuk memasuki villa dengan tubuh bergetar. Ia baru beranjak dari tepatnya tadi, ia sangat ingin lari kali ini. Menembus cakrawala, membawa dirinya mengilang dari dunia yang fana ini. Mengubur rasa cintanya yang tak pernah tersampaikan dan berakhir sedih,

Grep,

Eunhyuk memegang kepala kursi untuk menyangga tubuh lemahnya.

Bagaikan sebuah pohon kaktus yang tumbuh di tengah padang pasir luas yang tidak pernah terjamah. Tidak pernah tertetesi air, berdiri sendiri, dan akan selalu tertiup angin hingga masir menututupnya. Sungguh, Eunhyuk merasa hidupnya seperti itu sekarang. Tidak ada seorang pun disisinya. Tidak pernah ia merasakan tetesan sejuknya cinta. Selalu berdiri sendiri tanpa sandaran. Dan selalu tersisihkan hingga tak pernah terlihat. Miris..,

Ia hanya bisa tersenyum hampa di dalam hatinya.

Ia berjalan menuju dapur dengan lemas, mengambil obat yang tersedia dan meminumnya dengan cepat. Eunhyuk memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut semakin keras,"Ahh.." rintihnya pelan. Eunhyuk pun berjalan menuju kamarnya yang terletak bersebrangan dengan kamar Donghae.

Cklek,

Ia masuk tanpa menyalakan lampu kamarnya, membuka lemari kemudian segera mengganti pakaiannya lalu menggulung tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal yang ada. Tanpa menyadari dua orbs tengah menatapnya antara kesal, bingung, dan marah.

Ya, Donghae..

Lee Donghae, tuan Lee itu menunggu kepulangan istri cantiknya yang selalu ia tatap dengan sebelah mata. Gadis cantik berusia 20 tahun yang ia nikahi 5 tahun yang lalu, tepat saat usia Donghae 22 tahun. Hanya karena ambisi besar da

n memaksa Eunhyuk untuk menikah dengannya hingga Eunhyuk hanya bisa pasrah dan menyerah.

Donghae beranjak dari balkon kamar Eunhyuk, membuka pintu pembatas kemudian menghampiri Eunhyuk yang menggulung tubuhnya tanpa celah. Saat ia hendak bertanya, getaran kaki Eunhyuk menggangunya."Eunhyukkie. Eunhyukkie," panggilnya khawatir.

"Eunhyukkie, hei.. Lee Hyukjae," panggil Donghae semakin khawatir tak mendapat sahutan. Ia menyibakan selimut yang menutupi sebatas kepala lalu menyentuh kening Eunhyuk,"Bodoh. Apa yang kau lakukan?" lirih Donghae gusar saat merasakan demam dari kening indah itu.

Ia bergegas mengambil gagang telepon yang terletak di meja nakas, menghubungi dokter pribadinya yang memang selalu menemani kemanapun ia pergi," Aku membutuhkan mu..,"

Pliip.

Donghae kembali menyimpan gagang telepon itu kemudian kembali melihat keadaan Eunhyuk yang benar-benar mengkhawatirkan."Apa yang kau lakukan tadi siang, Lee Hyukjae?" lirih Donghae sambil menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk erat. Kekhawatiran benar-benar membutakannya.

.

Tidak butuh waktu 15 menit, yang ia panggil datang bersama seorang perawat bermarga Jung itu. Wanita yang Donghae peluk waktu lalu. Yang membuat Eunhyuk hancur secara perlahan. Sebenarnya itu bukan hal besar, waktu itu Donghae sedang menerima telepon dan perawat bernama Jung Jesica itu melintas di hadapan Donghae, hampir terjatuh, atau mungkin memang di sengaja? Donghae hanya membantunya, namun itu terlihat lain di mata Eunhyuk. Cemburu membutaka segalanya bukan?

"Ada apa Tuan?" tanya Dokter Choi.

"Sepertinya istriku demam tinggi," jawab Donghae gusar.

Dengan gesit Dr. Choi-pun, memulai tugasnya dibantu rekannya Jesica yang lebih sering menatap Donghae.

.

Di saat ku tertatih.. Kenapa?

Kenapa kau mengulurkan tangan

Yang tak'kan bisa aku tolak?

Di saat aku lelah,

Kenapa kau selalu menopangku?

Memberikan sebuah harapan kosong yang bahkan benar-benar hampa..

.

"Eunhyukkie. Kau tahu aku? Aku Choi Siwon, sudah sejak Senior high school kita berteman dekat dan kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku. Tinggalkan Lee Donghae itu dan hiduplah bersama ku, Hyukkie." Donghae berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar istrinya saat mendengar suara Dokter pribadinya. Choi Siwon..,

"Aku tidak pernah mau melakukan itu. Aku tidak pernah memilih dan aku tidak mau memilih. Tinggalkan aku," dapat Donghae dengar Eunhyuk menjawab dengan dingin. Ada perasaan bangga dalam hatinya. Entah kenapa.

"Jika aku meninggalkanmu, maka kau sebatang kara Lee Hyukjae. Lee Donghae mu itu juga akan membuang mu dan menggantikan mu dengan Jung Jesica."

"Jadi kau si pembuat onar belakangan ini? Mengunci Donghae dan Jesica dalam satu ruangan? Membiar Jesica menyentuh bahu Donghae dengan mudah, menorah noda lipstick di baju?!" tanya Eunhyuk sedikit berteriak. Bagaimana pun ia masih dalam keadaan yang cukup lemah.

"Ne, aku yang melakukannya aku ingin kau kembali pada ku. Apa semua itu tidak cukup?"

"Kita tidak pernah mempunyai hubungan apapun! Dan apa yang kau maksudkan dengan itu! Pergilah! Temui tunanganmu!"

"An—"

Cklek,

Prook.. Prokk.. Prokk.,

Donghae memasuki kamar Eunhyuk dengan membuka pintu kamar Eunhyuk dengan cukup kasar. Ia bertepuk tangan mendengar pegangukan Choi Siwon –Dokter pribadinya, yang sebenarnya ia cari tahu sejak satu tahun lalu,"Ah. Ini tujuan mu sebenarnya? Kau ingin membawa lari istriku.. Tuan Choi?" tanya Donghae sambil menatap Siwon tajam. Ia melangkah mendekati Siwon. Kemudian mencengkram kerah pakaian namja itu dengan kuat.

"Hebat sekali. Choi Siwon-ssi." ujar Donghae dengan desisan, ia manatap Siwon dengan penuh amarah. Kilatan api seakan terlihat di kedua orbsnya yang bahkan memerah."Jangan kau pikir aku bodoh dan tidak tahu siapa kau. Jadi ini tujuanmu putra Tuan Choi Yunhoo?" tanya Donghae tanpa mengurangi intensitas cengkramannya.

Siwon tersenyum sinis,"Ck, istri kau bilang?" bantah Siwon sambil mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Donghae."Yang aku lihat bahkan kau tidak pernah menyentuh nya, bahkan mengabaikannya.. Tuan Lee yang terhormat. Lalu apa boleh jika aku melakukannya?" lanjutnya tajam.

Donghae membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan yang sangat kurang ajar dari bibir namja tampan itu. Kilatan emosi makin tercetak jelas di kedua orbs Donghae dan kini bertambah seakan siap menelan Siwon hidup-hidup. Ia mendorong tubuh Siwon hingga menabrak dinding, mengapit tubuh kekar itu antara dirinya dan dinding.

"Kau!" teriaknya penuh emosi dan bersiap melayangkan pukulan pada wajah tampan Siwon.

Prang!

Perkelahian itu terhenti ketika seseorang memasuki kamar Eunhyuk. Yah.. Jung Jesica."Donghae! Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriaknya khawatir.

Eunhyuk menatap wanita itu tajam, kemarahannya memuncak melihat wanita itu."Sejak kapan suami ku menjadi teman mu?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sangat dingin dan sedikit mengejek. Tentu saja pada mereka bertiga yang berkating memuakan di belakang Eunhyuk.

Jesica mengalihkan tatapannya pada Eunhyuk yang tengah menatapnya dengan tajam. Bagaikan cahaya kilat yang menggemparkan. Membuat dirinya runtuh seketika,"Nyo—Nyonya, maaf. Saya lancang," ujarnya gugup.

"Anhi Eunhyuk-ah, bahkan mereka lebih dari teman. Kenapa kalian menyembunyikan itu?" ujar Siwon menambah tegang suasana.

Kesadaraan Donghae kembali. Ia melayangkan tangan nya pada wajah Siwon.

Brugh!

Siwon terjatuh di lantai dengan darah segar mengalir di sudut bibirnya."Kyaa!" Jesica berteriak keras.

Eunhyuk menatap kejadian itu marah,"Selesaikan urusan kalian semua! Pergi dari sini! Aku muak melihat drama murahan kalian!" teriaknya dengan suara bergetar menahan amarah.

Donghae mengatur emosinya, menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan seriusnya."Kalian keluar," perintahnya mutlak pada Siwon dan Jesica.

Dengan tidak rela, dua orang itupun meninggalkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Hanya berdua.. Ya, tentu saja. Setelah memastikan pintu tertutup rapat, Donghae mulai beranjak mendekati Eunhyuk. Duduk di samping istri cantiknya yang tengah bergetar hebat karena amarah.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanyanya sambil mencoba menyentuh kening Eunhyuk.

Tep.

Eunhyuk menepisnya,"Aku baik-baik saja, selesaikan urusan mu cepat.." jawab Eunhyuk dingin dan bergetar.

Donghae menghela nafas berat,"Bagaimana akhir.. Kita berdua,?" tanya nya lirih.

"Aku sudah memberikan jawabannya padamu." jawab Eunhyuk cepat.

"Aku tidak mau berakhir sedih begitu saja, kau terima itu?"

Eunhyuk menaikan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti, apa maksudnya?"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Eunhyuk tak mengerti.

Donghae menyeringai. Ia berhasil membawa Eunhyuk kedalam perdebatan yang lebih panjang,"Aku hanya tidak mau sad ending. Tapi bisa saja aku membuatnya angst di pertengahan." jawabnya tenang. Memancarkan aura misterius, yang menjadi pesonanya.

Ah, si mulut tajam itu kembali rupanya. Eunhyuk menatap Donghae tidak percaya,"Apa kau pikir aku ini sebuah mainan untukmu?" tanya Eunhyuk marah. Sungguh, Eunhyuk tidak bisa mengerti apa maksud ucapan Donghae yang menggambarkan sebuah makna tersirat itu. Berbelit,

"Kau yang menyerahkan dirimu.." jawab Donghae yang membuat Eunhyuk semakin meradang marah.

Eunhyuk mengepalkan tangannya kuat, menahan amarahnya yang hampir saja meledak."Kalau begitu, kita akhiri saja dengan sad ending." jawab nya dengan sinis.

Donghae menggeleng,"Anhi. Aku tidak suka akhir yang buruk," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Entah, benar-benar menakutkan! Atau.., mempesona?

"Aku juga tidak suka Angst," jawab Eunhyuk datar dengan seulas senyum. Membalas senyum yang selalu terlihat meremehkan itu.

Kali ini Donghae mengangguk,"Bagaimana jika buat Happy ending dengan romance, drama?" ujarnya sambil mengangkat kaki sebelah kananya kemudian meletakan pada kaki sebelah kirinya.

"Ah. Maaf, aku tidak akan setuju jika Angst itu tidak terhapus." jawab Eunhyuk menantang.

"Itu mudah," jawab Donghae sambil mulai menggerakan jarinya diudara. Seakan menulis sebuah kata dengan seulas senyum yang membuat Eunhyuk bergetar entah karena apa.

ANGST

Setidaknya itu yang Eunhyuk tebak. Ia menatap Donghae tidak mengerti.

Donghae membalas tatapannya kemudian menyeringai.

Fuhh..

Donghae meniupkan udara pada tempatnya menulis tadi."Angst. Deleted," ujarnya sambil menatap Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk hanya diam. Ya, tidak melakukan apapun. Memikirkan apa yang Donghae maksudkan sebenarnya.'Apa?' Tanya nya cemas dalam hati. Jika memang Donghae tidak ingin mereka berpisah, kenapa ia tidak menahan secara langsung? Mengapa dengan cara bodoh seperti ini?

"So, next or stop? Anhi, meski kau ingin berhenti tidak akan aku biarkan," ujarnya sambil menarik dagu Eunhyuk. Menghapus jarak diantara mereka.

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dengan terpaksa,"I will next. If you.. Delete them," jawab Eunhyuk dengan nada seriusnya sambil menatap kearah pintu kamarnya. Ya, sosok Siwon dan Jesica yang ada disana. Bukannya ia ingin membuang Siwon. Namun sebenarnya namja itu sudah mempunyai tunangan. Kenapa ia masih nekat? Eunhyuk tidak ingin dirinya terpojok karena hal itu. Padahal ia tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun pada temannya itu.

Anggapan Hyukkie adalah.. Siwon berada di pihaknya dan wanita itu ada di pihak Donghae~ Ia ingin dua orang itu pergi dari hidupnya dan Donghae. Hanya itu,

"Sure, I'll do that." jawab Donghae mantap.

Eunhyuk mengangguk kecil,"Finish your problem and delete them from our love story," perintah Eunhyuk sambil menyeringai. Entah.. Ia tidak yakin.

"And wait a minute, Honey.." jawabnya sambil berlalu dari hadapan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menatap punggung itu dengan sedih dan marah.

.

Kenapa kau mempermainkan ku dengan mudahnya?

Apa aku begitu tidak berarti di matamu?

Akankah aku menjadi sesuatu yang berarti?

Sesuatu yang bisa kau lihat dengan kedua mata dan hati mu?

Jangan membuatku menunggu lagi,

Jagalah baik-baik sisa serpihan hati ini,

Gengamlah dan jangan kau lepaskan sampai nanti,

Karena hanya kau.. Yang telah memilikinya..

.

.

.

.

Donghae duduk angkuh dihadapan Siwon dan Jesica. Ia menatap dua orang itu dengan tatapan tajam dan sinis."Kontrak kalian berhenti disini." Ujarnya to the point sambil melempar sebuah map pada Siwon dan Jesica.

Siwon menatap Donghae tajam,"Apa maksudmu Lee?!" teriak Siwon tidak terima. Kenapa menjadi serumit ini? Siwon tetap kukuh menginginkan Eunhyuk nya.

Donghae menatap Siwon tajam, dengan tatapan tajamnya yang selalu berhasil menggetarkan semua orang,"Kau tidak mengeti ? Kau aku pecat mulai sekarang. Tenang saja, aku sudah membayar gajih sesuai kontrak kita. Puas? Kalian bisa meninggalkan Jeju secepatnya," jawabnya datar. Mengabaikan ketidak sukaan Siwon dengan ucapannya.

"Kau! Tidak akan sampai Eunhyuk ikut bersama ku!" jawab nya sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

Donghae menyeringai,"Bawa Nyonya Lee kemari," perintah nya pada sang Maid.

Maid itu membungkuk mengerti kemudian segera berlalu menuju kamar Eunhyuk.

Donghae menyeringai semakin lebar saat melihat wajah bingung Siwon.'Aku tidak bodoh, Tuan Choi.' Ujar nya dalam hati.

"Hyukkie," panggil Siwon saat melihat Eunhyuk tengah berjalan dengan dibantu Maid menuju tempat mereka berbicara.

Eunhyuk menatap Siwon sekilas lalu menunduk kemudian duduk di kursi tepat pada samping kiri Donghae,"Ada apa?" Tanya nya pada Donghae.

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk kemudian tersenyum manis. Yah, lebih tepatnya menakutkan namun entah kenapa. Eunhyuk merasa itu adalah senyuman yang indah dari seorang Lee Donghae,"Siwon-ssi dan asisten nya akan berpamitan." Jawab Donghae datar.

Eunhyuk mengangguk mengerti,"Ah.." itulah responnya.

"Silahkan, ." ujar Donghae dengan nada tidak sabar.

"Aku tidak akan pergi," ujar Siwon sambil menatap Eunhyuk lekat.

Eunhyuk menaikan sebelah alisnya,"Apa ini?" Tanya nya tidak suka." Aku menerima pemberitahuan jika ayahmu akan menikahkan mu dengan Kim kibum. Kenapa kau tetap disini? Bahkan keluarga Kim sudah memberiku peringatan padaku," Eunhyuk harus seperti ini, ia harus membiarkan Siwon pergi dari sisinya karena itu yang terbaik.

Deg,.

"I—"

"Senang bisa bekerja bersama mu ." ujar Donghae sambil menggengam tangan Eunhyuk kemudian membawa istrinya itu kembali ke dalam kamar.

Siwon mematung. Ia hanya bisa diam menatap kepergian Donghae dengan Eunhyuk.

.

Kau memilihnya..

Itu sebuah kata yang sangat aku takutkan,

Yang kini akhirnya terjadi pada ku.

Tidak bisakah kau melihatku?

Melihat tulusnya hati ku untuk mu?

Cinta yang selalu ku jaga dari apapun.

Akhirnya meninggalkanku,

Siwon berjalan membawa tas kecilnya meninggalkan villa keluarga Lee. Ia menghentikan langkahnya, menatap pada sebuah kamar yang tepat menghadap pantai. Ya, kamar Eunhyuk."Apa salah Hyukkie? Aku hanya menginginkan dirimu.." lirihnya sambil menatap kamar itu penuh harap.

.

Donghae berdiri menatap hamparan laut luas yang indah dari balkon kamar Eunhyuk. Ia menatap ombak yang berdebur angkuh menabrak batu karang. Batu itu.., Seperti Eunhyuk. Yang meski ia telah sakiti berkali berkali-kali tetap berdiri tegak di tempatnya. Ya, disampingnya.

Ia mengalihkan pandanganya saat melihat sosok yang sudah lama tidak ia inginkan, yang kini tengah memegang koper dan menatap kearahnya. Donghae menyeringai.'Kau masih mengharapkan istriku? Tidak aka nada kesempatan sekecil apapun, Tuan Choi." lirih Donghae dalam hati.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denga—"

Grep,

Chu~

"Eumptt.." Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya saat Donghae menariknya tiba-tiba. Yang lebih ia tak sangka adalah, Donghae menciumnya tepat di bibir.

Apa maksudnya? Donghae bukan tipe orang seperti ini.

Donghae menarik tangan Eunhyuk saat ia merasa suara istrinya itu menyapa. Ini yang ia mau, membuat Siwon melihat kemesraannya dengan Eunhyuk. Ia melingkarkan tangan nya membelit pinggang ramping Eunhyuk. Menciumi setiap sudut bibir istrinya itu dengan intens.

Eunhyuk menggeliat saat paru-parunya mulai kehilangan pasokan udara. Ia menepuk dada Donghae meminta Donghae melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Donghae melepaskannya dengan tak rela. Ia menatap Eunhyuk yang tengah menghirup nafas dengan rakus. Mencium kening istrinya itu dengan lembut, menyalurkan kasih sayang nya yang tulus. Benarkah?

Eunhyuk hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan meremas kemeja Donghae pada bagian dada. Kenapa Donghae memperlakukannya seperti ini? Apa tujuannya? Eunhyuk tersentak saat Donghae menciumi wajahnya. Mulai dari kedua kelopak mata hingga bibirnya.

Donghae kau..,

.

Siwon mematung melihat kejadian di depannya. Ia menunduk dalam kemudian segera berlalu meninggalkan villa itu dengan rasa sakit. Tidak.. Tidak, itu bukan Eunhyukkie-nya.

.

Sebuah bekas baru,

Aku melihatnya..

Melihatnya mengambilmu telak dariku.

Mengapa aku begitu bodoh? Mencintai mu yang tidak mencintaiku,

Tuhan.. Tolong aku, hapuskan rasa ini..

.

.

.

.

"Apa tujuan mu sebenarnya?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menyamankan posisinya pada dada polos Donghae. Yah.. Mereka melakukannya.

Donghae menggeleng lalu mengangkat tangannya untuk membelai rambut indah Eunhyuk,"Tidak ada. Apa maksudmu?" jawab Donghae sambil memejamkan matanya.

Eunhyuk memainkan jarinya diatas dada bidang itu,"Kau mengambil hidupku," lirih Eunhyuk yang masih bisa Donghae dengar.

Donghae terkekeh mendengar lirihan Eunhyuk,"Kkk.. Kau itu istriku Nyonya Lee. Aku akan melakukannya lebih sering kedepan. Sampai ada baby disini," jawab Donghae sambil menyeringai dan mengelus perut polos Hyukkie di bawah bed cover, menggoda istrinya.

"Ish.. Ish.. Kau menakutkan!" ujar Eunhyuk sambil bergidik.

Donghae kembali tertawa,"HHahaha.. Umm," tawanya sambil menyamankan posisi kepala Eunhyuk di dadanya."Sebenarnya aku ingin melakukan nya sejak dulu. Tapi aturan bodoh itu selalu menghalangiku," lanjutnya tenang.

"Heh, aku bukan sex doll mu. Lagi pula aturan apa?" jawab Eunhyuk sebal.

"Tentu bukan. Umm, sebenarnya aku baru boleh menyentuhmu saat kau berusia 21 tahun,"

"Ya! Kau harus bertanggung jawab. Kau membahayakan hidupku! Aku baru 20 tahun!" ujar Eunhyuk tidak terima.

"Akan sepenuhnya!" jawab Donghae sambil terkekeh."Hyukkie, sebenarnya aku mencintai mu..," ujar Donghae sambil membawa wajah Eunhyuk untuk menatapnya.

"Eoh?" sahut Eunhyuk pelan.

"Saranghae,"

"Jangan berbohong. Aku tidak suka kau mengumbar cintamu padaku, aku tidak suka kau berbohong." jawab Eunhyuk sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Donghae.

Donghae menahan wajah Eunhyuk yang hendak berpaling darinya,"Aku tidak pernah berbohong dari awal. Aku mencintai mu, Lee Hyukjae.."

Chu~

Donghae kembali mengutarakan lagi cintanya saat Eunhyuk berujar tak percaya. Ia mencium kening Eunhyuk dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Membuktikan ia serius dengan ucapannya.

Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan Donghae,"Na..Nado saranghae," jawab Eunhyuk sambil menumpukan kedua tanganya pada dada bidang Donghae yang polos.

Donghae tersenyum senang,"Terima kasih Hyukkie," ujarnya dengan senyum tulus. Eunhyuk membalasnya dengan anggukan dengan senyum yang tak kalah manis.

"Nde,"

.

7 month later,

Eunhyuk berdiri kesal sambil berkacak pinggang, Lee Donghae menyebalkan!

"Andwae?"

"Mian..,"

Eunhyuk berlalu dengan cepat mendengar penolakan Donghae, ini adalah bulan kelima kehamilan Eunhyuk. Ya, kini ia tengah mengandung buah cintanya dengan Donghae. Setelah perjanjian gila mereka beberapa bulan lalu, Donghae dan Eunhyuk mempunyai kehidupan baru yang indah.

Ya.. Walaupun tetap. Donghae itu seperti batu, ia sangat kaku bahkan lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya di bandingkan dengan Eunhyuk. Pernah Eunhyuk benar-benar marah hingga mendiamkan Donghae lebih dari tiga hari. Dan batu itu? Tentu saja meng-cancel semua pekerjaannya dan membuntuti Eunhyuk kemanapun istri manisnya itu pergi.

Dan sekarang, batu bodoh itu melakukannya lagi. Lihat saja, kini Eunhyuk tengah mencoba menenangkan dirinya dengan mendengarkan music classic di kamarnya."Ah, apa Yesung Oppa bisa membantu ku?" lirihnya sambil beranjak mengambil handphone.

"Yesung Oppa..,"

'Nde Hyukkie jagi? Ada yang bisa aku bantu?'

"Umm.. Donghae sibuk. Bisa kau membeli ddobuki didepan sekolah kita dulu untukku, Oppa..?" pintanya sedikit nada manja.

'Kkk.. Baiklah, aku akan membelikannya untukmu. Tunggu Hyukkie,'

"Yeay! Gomawo Oppa..,"

Pliip.

Eunhyuk tersenyum senang kemudian kembali duduk di kursi nyamannya.

"Kau menghungi kepala besar itu lagi?" Eunyuk tersentak saat mendengar suara Donghae di ambang pintu kamar mereka.

Eunhyuk membuka matanya menatap Donghae,"Berang-berang? Siapa maksdumu?" tanya nya tidak mengerti.

Donghae berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk, berdiri tepat di depan istrinya itu. Membungkuk, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan wajah Eunhyuk,"Aku tidak suka..," ujar Donghae to the point dengan nada datarnya.

Eunhyuk berbalik menatap Donghae tidak suka,"Kau juga tidak mendengarkan ku. Kenapa aku harus mendengarkan mu? Aku juga tidak suka kau mementingkan pekerjaan mu," jawab Eunhyuk menantang.

"Jangan egois, Lee Hyukjae!" ujarnya Donghae sambil menatap Eunhyuk tajam.

Eunhyuk menatap marah,"Egois? Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu! Kau bahkan selalu menomor satukan pekerjaan mu itu! Sedangkan kau tahu aku sangat membutuhkanmu saat seperti ini! Dan sekarang kau masih mengatakan aku egois?! Lihatlah dirimu Tuan Lee!" teriak Eunhyuk dengan bergetar. Ia berlalu dari hadapan Donghae, meninggalkan kamarnya.

Donghae mematung. Seburuk itukah dirinya?

"Hyukkie.." panggil Donghae pelan,"Lee Hyukjae!" Donghae pun segera berlari mengejar Eunhyuk.

.

Eunhyuk menuruni tangga dengan sedikit tergesa, walaupun sebenarnya ia takut terpeleset. Donghae sungguh membuatnya tidak tahan. Benar-benar egois!

"Lee Hyukjae!" dapat Eunhyuk dengar jika Donghae berteriak memanggil namanya. Ya, tentu saja mengejarnya. Namun Eunhyuk tidak ingin mengubrisnya."Aku ingin pulang, tolong siapkan mobil sekarang juga.." ujar Eunhyuk pada kepala Maid di rumah nya.

"Baik, Nyonya.." jawab Maid itu kemudian berlalu dengan cepat.

"Hyukkie!" Donghae menuruni tangga dengan cepat saat melihat Eunhyuk melangkah keluar menuju halam depan rumah mereka. Semakin menjauh, Donghae pun berlari mengejar Eunhyuk.

"Argh!" terlambat.., Eunhyuk sudah pergi."Cepat siapkan mobil ku!" teriak Donghae marah.

"Baik tuan..,"

.

"Aish!" Donghae mengikuti mobil yang membawa Eunhyuk. Berbagai kendala ia temui tak jarang ia mengumpat lirih,"Aish, Hyukkie! Maafkan aku..," lirih Donghae menyesal.

Mobil yang membawa Eunhyuk berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah megah, ya.. Eunhyuk pulang ke rumah orang tuanya."Hanya ini tempatmu kembali?" lirih Donghae saat melihat Eunhyuk mulai berjalan memasuki rumah megah itu.

Donghae keluar dari mobilnya kemudian segera mengikuti Eunhyuk dengan cepat.

.

Amukan, Tuan Lee..,

Big no!

Lebih hebat lagi dari Tuan Lee, Appa Hyukkie itu. Ini adalah hitler, ya.. Nyonya Lee. Ibu kandung Donghae yang tengah berkunjung ke kediaman keluarga Lee, salahkan saja marga mereka yang sama-sama Lee. Hei.. Nyonya Lee Heechul terkenal dengan bibir kejamnya.

Donghae menunduk di hadapan Eunhyuk dan keempat Appa dan Umma nya."Lee Donghae, bodoh.." Nyonya Lee mengakhiri ucapan panjang lebarnya dengan kata-kata itu.

"Sudah, Heenim. Lebih baik kalian pulang, ini sudah malam. Tidak baik untuk Eunhyuk..," ujar Tuan Lee menengahi.

"Tapi Hannie a—"

"Heenim. Eunhyuk perlu istirahat, kau bisa menghabisi Donghae besok.. Sudah cepat pulang,"

"Nde, lebih baik cepat pulang. Tidak baik untuk kesehatan mu Hyukkie," timpal Nyonya Lee. Tuan Lee hanya tersenyum melihat kejadian yang menurutnya lucu ini.

"Nde, umma.. appa. Kami permisi," ujar Donghae sambil membungkuk hormat dan membawa Hyukkie berlalu.

.

"Maafkan aku," ujar Donghae sambil menyelimuti Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk kembali membuka matanya, menatap Donghae dalam."Nde.. Maafkan aku juga Hae," jawab Eunhyuk bergetar.

"Kau belum tidur jagiya.?" Tanya Donghae sambil mengelus kening indah Hyukkie.

Eunhyuk menggeleng,"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Bayangan Heechul umma yang memarahi mu selalu terbayang., maafkan aku."

Donghae tersenyum,"Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula aku yang salah. Ayo kita tidur, kau dan baby kita sudah lelah.." jawab Donghae sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Eunhyuk. Memeluk tubuh istrinya itu erat."Jajlja, baby Hyukkie.."

"Nde, jalja Haefishy.." jawab Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum,"Umm Fishy,"

"Nde?"

"Saranghae..,"

"Kkk.. Nado Baby~,"

.

Kenapa?

Aku yang kau abaikan,

Apa kau mulai melupakan aku?

Aku membutuhkan mu, tidak bisakah kau tetap di sisiku?

Menemaniku di saat aku membutuhkan mu?

.

Sore yang kelabu di hari Minggu. Eunhyuk hanya bisa menghela nafas bosan, ini hari Minggu. Tapi kenapa Donghae tetap bekerja? Padahal usia kandungan Eunhyuk semakin membesar dan hanya menunggu beberapa Minggu lagi untuk melahirkan. Seharusnya Donghae semakin memperhatinnya. Bukan malah mengacuhkannya seperti ini.

Huft..,

"Ashh.." Eunhyuk meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya."Jagiya.. Aegie umma kenapa eoh?" Hyukkie bermonolog dengan perutnya, mengajak bayinya berbicara."Awhh.. Ash," Hyukkie kembali meringis kesakitan, ia mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit.

Ia beranjak dari kursi balkon menuju kamarnya. Membaringkan tubuh lelahnya diatas bed. Namun sakitnya semakin menjadi-jadi,"Awh.. Hiks.." isakan mulai terdengar dari bibirnya. Tangannya mulai bergerak meraih handphone yang ia letakan di meja nakas. Ia menekan speed dial Maid nya.

"To—Tolong.. Panggilkan Dr,Kim.." ujar Eunhyuk sambil menahan sakit.

'Baik Nyonya,'

Pliip.

Setelah mengakhiri panggilan nya, Eunhyuk menekan tombol satu di handphone nya.

_Dialing Haefishy_

"Yeoboseyo?"

'Ada apa Baby?'

"Bisa kau pulang cepat Hae?"

'Meetingnya baru selesai 30 menit lagi. Akan aku usahakan sayang..,'

"Cepat Hae—Eung~..,"

Pliip.

Ia memutuskan sambungan teleponnya saat rasa sakit itu semakin menggila."Hiks.," isakan kembali terdengar dari bibir Eunhyuk.

Cklek.

"Nyonya, sudah datang. Nyo—"

"Nyonya Lee!" berseru khawatir saat melihat Eunhyuk yang tengah mengaduh kesakitan. segera mendekati Eunhyuk dan mengambil tindakan."Tolong sampaikan ini pada Tuan Lee. Segera," perintahnya pada seorang Maid yang mengikutinya.

Maid itu segera berlalu dengan tergesa untuk mengabari Donghae.

.

Maafkan aku,

Aku memang orang bodoh yang selalu menyia-nyiakan malaikat rapuh sepertimu,

Aku mohon beri aku kesempatan untuk membuktikan jika aku sangat mencintaimu.

Jangan tinggalkan aku.

.

.

"Cancel semua jadwalku dua minggu ini, siapkan villa di Mokpo hari ini juga.." Donghae berjalan cepat memasuki kediamannya setelah mendapat kabar Eunhyuk kembali mengalami masalah di perutnya.

"Baik tuan,"

"Bagaimana keadaan istriku?" Tanya Donghae pada Dr. Kim yang baru saja menuruni tangga.

"Nyonya Lee kembali mengalami kram. Sebaiknya anda memberikan perhatian lebih, pikiranya cukup berat belakangan ini tuan. Nyonya tengah beristirahat sekarang. Minum obatnya secara teratur. Saya permisi,"

Donghae mengangguk mengerti kemudian berlari menaiki tangga. Wajahnya terlihat benar-benar gusar. Ia merasa bodoh selalu meninggalkan istrinya hanya karena pekerjaan. Meskipun penting, tapi Donghae tahu ia melampaui batas.

Cklek.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur jagiya?" Donghae tersentak saat melihat Eunhyuk tengah meminta seorang Maid membantu mengikat rambutnya.

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae kaget,"Kau sudah pulang Hae? Bukannya baru akan berakhir 15 menit lagi?" Tanya Hyukkie lemah.

Donghae beranjak mendekati Eunhyuk,"Maaf sayang. Seharusnya aku tidak pergi tadi pagi," ujar Donghae benar-benar menyesal."Kau boleh keluar," perintah Donghae pada maidnya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum,"Baby kita sedikit nakal di dalam sini."

"Apa masih sakit?"

"Nde.."

Donghae mengusap perut membuncit Hyukkie,"Mungkin dia marah karena Appanya jarang memanjakannya. Maafkan Appa jagiya, maafkan aku Baby,"

"Umm.. Hae, bisa kau mengusap perutku?"

"Tentu sayang,"

.

Donghae menatap Hyukkie khawatir, istrinya itu belum tidur nyenyak walau sudah setengah jam lalu Donghae mengelus perut dan menyanyikannya lullaby. Donghae merasa dirinya bagaikan sebuah penyangga yang tidak ada gunanya.

.

.

.

Aku mohon.., berilah aku kesempatan..

Jangan tinggalkan aku dengan kisah yang berakhir sad ending,

Maafkan kebodohan ku yang selalu mengacuhkan mu.

Kali ini saja, aku mohon bertahan untuku

.

Donghae duduk gusar di depan pintu ruang operasi yang tengah berisi anak dan istrinya. Ia berjongkok sambil meremas rambutnya frustasi. Dan lagi.., ia meninggalkan Eunhyuk dalam keadaan tidak baik."Ya tuhan.., Ini sudah dua jam.." lirih Donghae cemas.

Ya.. Sudah dua jam ia berdiri di depan pintu itu. Tak kunjung ada tanda-tanda jika operasi akan selesai di lakukan. Donghae sudah hampir mati karena takut dengan keadaan istri dan anaknya. Eunhyuk tidak bisa melahirkan secara normal karena keadaan nya sangat tidak baik. Eunhyuk tertekan karena pertengkarannya dengan Donghae beberapa hari lalu. Donghae menyesali semua itu. Sungguh, ia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika terjadi sesuatu dengan istri dan anaknya.

"Tuhan.. Ini adalah kesalahanku yang kesekalian kalinya. Aku mohon, selamatkan mereka.."

.

.

Cklek.

Pintu ruang operasi itu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok yang berbalut dengan darah. membuka maskernya dan menatap Kyuhyun sumringah."Tuan Lee. Selamat, bayi anda laki-laki." Ujar Dr. Kim tenang.

Raut cemas masih belum hilang dari wajah tampan Donghae,"Lalu istriku Usainim?"

Dr. Kim kembali tersenyum,"Nyonya Lee baik-baik saja, hanya memerlukan istirahat selama beberapa hari ke depan.."

Senyum sumringah pun terpancar dari wajah Donghae,"Terima kasih, hananim.." ujarnya tulus.

.

Terima kasih telah memilih dan tetap bersama ku,

Hingga keakhir.. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan segala kebaikan mu.

Terima kasih karena sudah membuat cinta ini berkembang semakin besar.

Aku akan selalu berada di samping mu.

Saranghae

.

"Aigoo.. Tampan sekali cucu ku," ujar Nyonya Lee gemas.

Nyonya mengangguk setuju,"Nde. Aish.. Hidungnya seperti hidung Donghae dan lihat omo~ Bibirnya itu sangat mirip dengan bibir Hyukkie," timpal Nyonya Lee Heechul semangat.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatapnya dengan senyum bahagia, sebenarnya kebahagiaannya belum lengkap. Eunhyuk masih belum sadarkan diri, membuat Donghae sangat khawatir."Bangunlah jagiya~ Uri Eunhae sangat tampan," lirih Donghae sambil mengusap kening Eunhyuk.

Cup~

.

Ini hari ketiga dan Eunhyuk masih belum sadar. Donghae masih setia berada di rumah sakit, putranya sudah di bawa pulang ke rumah mereka. Tentu saja kedua halmeonie Eunhae yang membantunya. Donghae benar-benar terlihat seperti mayat hidup beberapa hari ini. Ia tidak beranjak kemanapun. Hanya duduk di samping Eunhyuk.

Cklek.

Pintu ruang rawat Eunhyuk terbuka, menampilkan sosok Eunhae dalam gendongan halmeonienya."Hi, Appa~ Eunhae ingin menjenguk umma~~" ujar Nyonya Lee Jungsoo sambil memainkan tangan cucunya.

Donghae tersenyum,"Aigoo~ Uri Eunhae. Aku ingin mengendongnya umma," ujar Donghae sambil mendekati putranya.

Nyonya Lee tersenyum kemudian memberikan Eunhae pada Appanya.

Donghae menerimanya dengan senang hati. Ia segera berjalan membawa bayinya mendekat pada Eunhyuk,"Umma mu masih lelah jagiya. Dia masih belum bangun, kau merindukannya?" Tanya Donghae pada Eunhae kecilnya.

"Hoek' Hoek'" Eunhae menangis entah karena apa.

Donghae berjinggit kaget,"Umma.." Donghae memanggil Umma mertuanya takut. Ia tidak pernah menghadapi bayi sebelumnya.

"Hae~"

"Hyukkie?"

"Aegi kita?"

"Eunhae disini jagi, dia merindukan umma nya.." ujar Donghae sambil memberikan Eunhae pada Nyonya Lee. Membantu Eunhyuk memperbaiki posisinya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah bangun jagi,"

"Nde, umma. Aku ingin menggendong Eunhae~"

Nyonya Lee tersenyum kemudian memberikan Eunhae pada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tersenyum senang, ia mengecupi wajah bayi tampannya."Aigoo, uri Eunhae sangat tampan Hae.." ujar Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum senang.

Donghae ikut menyungingkan senyumnya,"Nde, dia sangat merindukan ummanya.." jawab Donghae sambil duduk di samping Eunhae. Memeluk sosok yang ia rindukan selama berhari-hari."Gomawo~"

"Uh?"

"Terima kasih untuk baik-baik saja dan memberikan aegi yang sangat tampan, jagiya.."

Chu~

Eunhyuk tersenyum,"Nado saranghae Hae~" jawabnya sambil mencium pipi Donghae.

Cup!

.

.

.

END

Ini HaeHyuk vers. sebelumnya ada KyuMin vers. Thank you ^^


End file.
